Transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), can be used as switches. Such a MOSFET can be turned on (e.g., enabled) and turned off (e.g., disabled) based on the voltage applied to a gate terminal of the MOSFET. In some examples, the terminals of a MOSFET may be connected to leverage the switching operation of the MOSFET to cause the MOSFET to act as a diode (e.g., by coupling a drain terminal of the MOSFET to a gate terminal of the MOSFET). In this manner, the MOSFET, like a diode, allows current to flow from the drain terminal to the source terminal, but prevents current from flowing from the source terminal to the drain terminal. Accordingly, a MOSFET may be used to provide reverse current protection in a circuit.